She will be loved
by AvaEobane
Summary: Just a little JeanRebecca two-shot. Quite the AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>She will be loved<p>

Jean Havoc was angry – and this was an understatement to say the least. He was downright pissed off. Why? Well, it could be connected to the bruises on his best friend's arm. He sat at her side while she cried and he whished nothing more than to kill her ex-boyfriend. He had never understood how she could stand this guy but at the same time he had always wondered what this guy had what made him special enough to endure all the injuries. He hugged her and rubbed her back while her tears soaked his shirt.

"I guess it's really over this time," he muttered.

She nodded weakly. "Yes…" she whispered. "You were right, Jean…"

Of course he had been right. They all had said that she should get away from this violent guy as long as she could. But Rebecca hadn't listened to them, like always.

His sister, Riza, came home while they were still sitting on the couch. Her long golden hair was wet but her lips were graced with a happy smile – and Jean hadn't to ask any questions. She had been out with her boyfriend and he couldn't bother her again. Three weeks ago it had been her. Three weeks ago, Roy had been the one who had held the crying Riza before he had finally confessed to her. Riza looked at them and a frown appeared on her forehead but Jean used his awesome-twin-brother-skill and smiled at her. Don't ask, Riza.

She shrugged and left. She knew but she knew that she couldn't do anything. Jean was the only one who could calm Rebecca down. Riza didn't have this skill anymore. She was to much a broken girl herself to cheer someone up. Jean sighed while he caressed Rebecca's hair. "Come on," he finally said and stood up. "Let's get you to bed, Becky. You need it."

She nodded and followed him to his room. She always slept in his bed when she was broken again and sometimes he liked to pretend that she was his girlfriend even if he was single. Jean had always blamed his best friend (and probably brother-in-law) for this but he knew that it was because of Rebecca. Many girls thought that she was his girlfriend – and even the girls who knew that they weren't a couple assumed fast enough that Jean was in love with his best friend.

Jean handed her a pyjama of his sister before he headed to the bathroom. On the way back he ran into Roy who looked worried. "Riza called me," the black-haired said. "She said that it was worse than usual. We need to help her. We can't look at it any second longer!"

Jean shook his head. "It's not yours or Riza's place to do something," he said. "The two of you should concentrate on your own happiness. Rize needs you more than Becky needs the both of you. She has me, Roy, and I don't mind to catch her."

"You have fallen for her, haven't you?" Roy sighed. "Maybe you should tell her. I had never thought that it would be a good idea to confess to Riza until Sheska told me to…"

"I can't do it to her, Roy. I should, maybe, but I can't do it…"

"You know that you will always be her number one," he said before he left, probably to get to bed with Riza. Jean didn't mind that his twin sister was sleeping with his best friend since Riza was actually smiling and laughing … he hadn't heard her laugh in years.

Rebecca was still awake when Jean came back and she wrapped her arms around him before she buried her face into his chest. Yes, she was wonderful and he would never bear to lose her. She was so beautiful and so sad … but she was such a perfect person that he would always be on her side, whatever may happen … and she would never know why he did everything for her, for his little princess … who had always been there since she had been Riza's best friend for years … it was really sad that Jean hadn't the courage to tell her because he never wanted to risk their strange friendship…

"It has been a while since you had a girlfriend, Jean…" Rebecca muttered while she traced lines on his shirt.

"Yeah," he said, not interested in this topic at all.

"Why not?"

"Well, you could ask Roy…"

"If you were never interested in Riza what I really hope because it would be gross, he didn't interfere with your interest for three years…"

"Of course I was never interested in Riza that way! She is my little sister!"

"That's good to hear…" she muttered before she fell asleep right there.

He watched how she slept and gently stroked her hair before he sighed and fell asleep as well.

Rebecca awoke three hours later and sat up before she watched her best friend's face which was barely illuminated by the faint shine of light which came from the door. She could hear Riza and Roy muttering all the sweet things they always muttered when they thought that no one listened. Sometimes, Rebecca envied Riza because her friend had left her terrible relationship with someone who had never been worth her to get together with Roy, the guy who had adored her since Rebecca could remember. Rebecca hoped that her own life would take the same turn but there was no way in hell that anyone could really love her since she was hardly what the boys called a good catch. She was too outspoken, too loud. The only guy who could really stand her – and was not in a relationship with her best friend – was Jean, the sweet, nice Jean.

She loved him for being always on her side when the earth started to crumble underneath her feet and she asked herself when she had fallen for him. It was stupid and she felt like a fool for falling for her best friend who also happened to be her other best friend's twin. If she would tell him and he would reject her, it would be really, really awkward, not only for her and Jean but for Riza and Roy as well since they usually hung out with them if Roy wasn't dragging Riza into a good restaurant. Rebecca chuckled. It was funny how hard Roy worked for keeping his girl even if he should know that Riza would never dump him as long as he wouldn't start to smoke. Riza hated smokers and Jean stopped it after she had threaded him.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first part ... the next comes tomorrow!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

* * *

><p>She will be loved - Part II<p>

* * *

><p>Jean awoke and looked at Rebecca who sat in the bed with an expression of regret on her face. He gently touched her shoulder and hugged her. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.<p>

Her lower lip trembled. "Jean … were you ever in love with someone?" she asked.

"I still am," he said with a little shrug. "Why are you asking?"

She bit her lip. "There is this guy," she muttered. "I really like him but no matter how hard I try, he never sees me the way I see him. He is kind and caring … but … not the way I want him to be."

He was oblivious that she was talking about himself but still, he was too kind to let her be sad because of some random guy. "Maybe … maybe he is already in love with his best friend," he said.

She shook her head. "There is no way that this guy would ever fall for this girl," she said.

"And why shouldn't he fall for her? Maybe she is beautiful to him and has a kind soul…"

"She is a self-obsessed bitch who dates far too much guys to deserve someone like him."

"Maybe he doesn't care about this because he knows that she is completely different underneath her rough shell," he smiled.

"Jean…" she pouted. "Why did you never tell me that you are in love with someone? I would have helped you to get the girl who like … I mean … I would have talked to her and I would have told you that you are the most awesome guy in the whole world…"

He smiled a little bit. "I am not as awesome as you think, Becky," he said.

"Of course you are!" she said as she threw herself at him to tickle him. "Hello? You are the only boy besides Roy who has the nerve to get a broken girl every time she falls down. Honestly, men like you two are great because they are obvious very kind and I really envy your future girlfriends."

He rolled his eyes. "That won't be happening that soon," he said. "The girl I like doesn't see me…"

Rebecca pouted. "I would say, she is pretty stupid if she doesn't see you. I mean, you are tall…"

He laughed and rolled on top of her to tickle her sides. "Sometimes I really wonder why it's so hard to talk about feeling," he muttered. "I mean … we are supposed to talk about that stuff, aren't we?"

"Yes," she said. "Alright, how long do you have been in love, Jean?"

"Oh … probably since kindergarten," he said.

She tilted her head. "And you are sure that it's not Rize?"

"Rebecca!" he shouted. "That's totally gross and … well … Roy would totally kill me!"

She nodded. "That's likely," she said. "Who would have thought that our favourite playboy was in love with her all along?" she shook her head. "Well … tell me something about her, alright?"

He sighed as he hugged her tightly. "Well, she is eighteen like me … and she is beautiful," he said. "But lately she has some trouble with herself … but I promised her that I would be always there to help her even though she belongs – most of the time I knew her – to someone else. She often calls me and then I go to pick her up. Honestly, over the years, I walked for miles and miles … but I really don't care about it at all because … well … I think she really needs me."

Rebecca held him in her arms while her eyes were trained onto the floor. It sounded so much like her but she knew that there was no way in hell that he could have fallen for her. "And you don't mind?" she asked.

He smiled. "I don't mind it at all," he said. "Yes, it often rains when I go to pick her up but that gives me a good excuse to hug her and to tell her that everything will be alright soon. I want to give her back the smile she lost some years ago because … well … I really love her and I can't stand to see her sad."

The dark-haired girl bit her lower lip before she looked back at him. "What's her name?" she asled.

He hesitated for a second.

"Jean, just tell me her name," she said.

He inhaled deeply. "Rebecca Catalina," he confessed.

Her lips met his. "And I love you too, Jean Havoc," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>People, when I forget to update something, please tell me! I write so much, I completey forgot about this! It was finished for weeks!<strong>


End file.
